


I hate you, I love you

by R_I_F_D25



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, I'm trying here, Kissing, Slight Hurt/Comfort, idk how tags work, no beta we die like men, reference to fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_I_F_D25/pseuds/R_I_F_D25
Summary: Luz is getting tired of the constant fighting.(It's really not as dramatic as it sounds)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 250





	I hate you, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> '"The betas are just repressed idiots" headcanon was taken from drabbles-of-writing tumblr.  
> This is my first TOH fic (that I finished and posted) so please be gentle and excuse any fucked up English. It's not my first language.  
> The T rating is just in case, cuz it's the betas.

Luz pushes the angry witch into the nearest wall, keeping her mostly suspended by the front of her pink and white Hexside crop top. They glare at each other and her grip on the front of Amity's shirt tightens, making a low growl rise from the shorter girl’s throat.

"Oh, shut up Blight," the Latina spits before roughly shoving her lips against the other's, pinning her against the wall with her body.

The growling stops and Amity’s ears perk up a bit as she kisses back. The growl turning into a different kind of low rumbling sound.

Luz pulls away just enough to be sure the other can see the smirk on her face. "You claim to hate me, yet that sound you're making begs to differ."

The purring stutter and quiets, but doesn't fully disappear.

"You're ruining the moment. And it's not like I can control it," the witch huffs out, her ears lowering a bit again. This time more in embarrassment than anger.

"Sure thing Blight," she says and lets Amity crash their lips back together.

She wraps her legs around Luz’s hips and arms around her neck to deepen the kiss. Luz’s hands move from her shirt to hook one under her leg and wrap the other around her back. This makes Amity purr louder and Luz chuckles, pulling away.

"How about we take this somewhere more private? Wouldn’t want anyone to hear the great Amity Blight purring, for a human nonetheless."

The witch gives a warning growl at the remark and burrows her face into the crook of the Latina’s neck.

"So is that a yes?" Luz asks and feels Amity nod against her shoulder.

She moves away from the wall, bouncing the shorter girl up a bit to get a better grip on her legs. She can feel the purr rumbling through both their bodies as the witch clings to her tightly.

Luz takes a deep breath and places a kiss in her wild green hair before she starts walking.

"How do we keep ending up like this?" she mumbles. "Not that I don’t like _this_ part. I just wonder how we keep going from trying to beat each other up to you purring and turning to mush in my arms."

Amity’s grip on her tightens to uncomfortable, but not yet painful.

"Be careful with what you say while my arms are wrapped around your neck," she warns her.

"And I will drop you if you try to strangle me," Luz deadpans.

After a while of walking she stops and says to Amity, "Get down. You’re getting heavy."

She unwraps her legs and Luz gently sets her down. She can see the witches ears are lowered again, and she’s stopped purring.

"We’re almost to my place. My mom’s not gonna be home until late tonight." She holds out her hand and Amity is quick to lace their fingers together for the rest of the walk.

Once at the house Luz leads Amity up the stairs to her room and sits her down on her bed. Her ears are nearly presses full against her head, and she nervously looks at the floor as the taller girls joins her after throwing her jacket over the back of a chair. Luz leans against the headboard and pats the space next to her for the Blight to come closer.

"Don’t look so nervous. I don’t bite. I just wanna talk for a bit," she tells her.

Amity moves to sit next to her and Luz is quick to pull her against her.

The witch leans her head against her shoulder and asks, "What you wanna talk about exactly?"

"I’m tired of all the fighting," Luz tell her.

Amity tenses but doesn’t say anything.

"Look Ams…," Luz lets out a sigh, "We’ve already established that I like you, and you like me. There’s no need to use violence to ask for affection. Just ask me like a normal person, please."

Amity nods, turning onto her side to wrap both arms around the other’s waist. "Okay, I’m sorry. I’m bad at feelings," she mumbles into Luz’s shoulder.

"I know. I’m not much better myself to be honest," Luz chuckles.

"For the record, I love you," Amity whispers curling herself around the Latina.

"What was that?" Luz asks in a teasing tone, making the witch rub her head against Luz’s chin like a cat would.

"You heard me. I love you," she repeats a bit louder.

The taller girl kicks her legs around in excitement and pulls the other girl to lie on top of her. Amity makes herself comfortable in the new position and starts to purr again. Luz can see her ears trying to flap under her massing mane of hair as they settle on the bed with Amity now curled up in her arms.

_"Yo también te amo, mi pequeña bruja."_

Luz kisses the top of Amity’s head and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Wanna text your siblings and have them cover for you, so you can stay the night?" she asks.

Amity nods, closing her eyes as Luz gently runs her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, please," she whispers and makes her scroll appear with a wave of her finger.

Luz takes it and send a quick text to Emira, before tapping Amity’s shoulder to let her magic the scroll away again.

They spend the rest of the evening is comfortable silence. The only sounds filling the room being their breathing and Amity’s gently purring.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to end this. Kudos and comment are much appreciated


End file.
